


tyrone backyardigans x samatoki aohitsugi otp

by Koizii



Category: The Backyardigans, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, im sorry, jyuto and rio r mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koizii/pseuds/Koizii
Summary: i dont i cant help
Relationships: Tyrone (The Backyardigans)/Aohitsugi Samatoki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	tyrone backyardigans x samatoki aohitsugi otp

**Author's Note:**

> this is dakus fault

The orange moose entered the office, "Samatoki, I need to tell you something."  
Samatoki took a cigarette out of his mouth, smoke trailing behind it. He was sitting comfortably on his office chair with his legs propped up on the desk. "Yeah? Take a seat while you're at it, Tyrone." The hand not holding the cigarette pointed to one of the sofas.  
Tyrone sat down, his breathing shaky. It was silent for a couple moments before he finally decided to speak, "I think I..." The rest had trailed into a mumble, Samatoki wouldn't have heard it.  
The cigarette found its way back into white-haired man's mouth once more. "Hah? You're goin' to hafta speak up, there." He spoke, biting down on the cigarette.  
Tyrone began to play with his hands out of nervousness. He let out a long sigh, "I like you.." The answer barely came out, Samatoki had barely even managed to hear it.   
"You.." Samatoki jumped from his seat, putting out the cigarette. He dashed over to Tyrone and gave him a hug.  
Tyrone's heart pounded at the sudden contact of the man he loved but he's sure he saw the older man's mouth curl into a smile before pouncing onto him.  
Samatoki finally had spoken, "I'm glad..." He pulled back and cupped Tyrone's face, "..because I think I'm in love with you too." The next movement was a kiss. Though, it wasn't anything special, just a simple peck.   
"Really?? Samatoki, I love you." A huge grin was plastered onto Tyrone's face. "But, I think before we get into actually going on dates, we should tell Jyuto and Samatoki."  
"You're right." Samatoki pulled out his phone and called Jyuto, considering Rio didn't exactly have a phone, "Yo, bunny cop. You know how I was tellin' you how I thought Tyrone was cute? Well.."  
Tyrone was going to have so much fun dating Samatoki.

**Author's Note:**

> i m so sorry


End file.
